Crimson Sins Wrought of Terror
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: This fan fiction takes place after the movie. What happens when the Gate is opened once more and Ed is dragged inside? What horrors await him within and on the other side? The Seven Sins live again. EdXWinry RoyXRiza


Crimson Sins Wrought of Terror 

_-Riku54-Vincent's Demon_

Summary-This fan fiction takes place after the movie. What happens when the Gate is opened once more and Ed is dragged inside? What horrors await him within and on the other side? The Seven Sins live again.

Chapter 1-Suspicisions 

Edward Elric sat up from where he was laying in bed. Subconsciously, he lifted his left hand to rub the metal shoulder of his right arm. It was raining outside. Whenever it rained, there was always an ache in his bones from where he had gotten his metal arm and leg. Wincing, he searched for a lamp. Switching it on, a soft glow illuminated the dark wooden room that was Ed's. Nothing was there, so what had awakened him? Had it been the aches in his joints? Ed doubted it.

Climbing out of the bed, he shuttered as the could night air brushed against his skin. Ed grabbed a shirt that was nearby and pulled it on. Then he headed towards his door. Opening it, he came upon Noa. She was pacing the hallways, a troubled look on her face.

Even after all that had happened, they had allowed Noa to stay only because she had no other place to go. "Noa," Ed said in surprise, "What are you doing up?"

The young gyps looked up from where she had been looking at the floor in her pacing. Her brown eyes grew wide with her own surprise as she answered, stumbling over her words, "Well, um, I was just a little troubled is all…" she asked quietly, not looking Ed in the eye. "Did I wake you?"

Ed shook his head, "No, you didn't. But Noa, what are you troubled about?" he asked her, wondering what could possibly be troubling the gyps. "Did you see something?" Ed was, of course, referring to Noa's ability to see into someone's heart.

Noa shook her head, "No, no it's not that. Really Ed, it really nothing you should worry about. I'm fine, honest," she was obviously lying. Ed knew because she wouldn't look him in the eye.

He gave her a look, but decided to drop it. If Noa didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force her to. Sighing, he looked out of the window and saw the rain falling to the earth. Once more Ed was reminded of the ache in his joints, but pointedly ignored it as he walked past Noa. There was something else here…something strange that shouldn't have been there. Heading towards the kitchen, he felt suddenly stiff an anxious. Something dark was in this house. Something evil. Ed's golden eyes narrowed as he looked around the kitchen. There was nothing in this room.

Exiting the kitchen, he entered the living room. It was dark in there and hard to see because of lack of windows. Squinting, he could just barley make out a figure sitting on the table next to one of the windows. Fear flooded through his veins, but he didn't show it as he growled, "Who's there?" his eyes never left the dark figure.

"Have you already forgotten me, Edward Elric?" a cold, dark voice asked. If Ed had been able to see the person's face, he would have seen a wicked smirk. "I would have thought we were the best of friends. Don't you think?" the person sneered.

Ed felt the shock spread through him, but then it vanished, replaced by anger. "Envy!" he spat, his golden eyes narrowing. "How the hell did you get here? How'd you get out of that dragon form?" Ed's fingers curled into fists. Envy was a homunculus who had been the one to murder his father. That had been four years ago. Ed was twenty-one now-and wasn't short anymore.

"Figure it out on your own. I am merely a messenger for you. I cannot kill you even if I tried. I am but a mere homunculi lingering with the living for a little longer." Envy hissed, his voice full of venom. "Anyway, I was sent here to tell you that you're attempts are futile. It is inevitable when closing the Gate." And then Envy was gone.

Ed blinked, running for the light switch. He wasn't convinced that Envy was gone just yet. Flipping the light, he looked wildly around, but there was nothing there. Still, he was weary of his surroundings. He sat down on the couch anyway, wondering what Envy had meant. Why would he be a messenger for anything? And most importantly…Envy was supposed to be dead, well, trapped in the Gate. So how had he gotten out?

Ed stood up, walking back to his room. So it had been Envy's presence that had awoken him. Sighing heavily, he tried to make heads or tails about what had happened, but he could not figure it out. Passing Noa, he stopped suddenly, spinning around. "N-Noa, did you know…?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

Noa turned her dark brown eyes on Ed, blinking slowly as she nodded. Her eyes were downcast when she spoke, "Envy told me not to tell you. Just to make sure you find him. Please forgive me," she whispered, looking up from where she stood. Noa didn't wait for a reply from Ed as she turned and headed back to her room. She had heard stories about what Envy had done to Ed and Al and everyone else. Envy was a horrible homunculi, one of the worst in Noa's opinion. She shuttered as she shut the door to her bedroom at the memory of seeing Envy as that huge dragon. How Honhenheim had been killed…

Ed watched the Gyps go, turning away. His fingernails on his left hand were digging into his palm, making blood drip steadily onto the hardwood floor. Ed barley noticed it. He opened his bedroom door with his auto-mail hand and shut the door behind him. If Envy had been able to open the Gate and get out like he had, then had he and Al not closed the Gate for good like they thought they had?

Ed laid back down in his bed, closing his eyes. If it were true. If the Gate really had reopened to the other world, what was going to happen? People would find out about it, just like they had before. Even if the transmutation circle would no longer work with a homunculi or not, there would be another, right? Drifting off into an uneasy sleep, he heard Envy's harsh words in his head once more. '…_I was sent here to tell you that you're attempts are futile. It is inevitable when closing the Gate.'_ But what _was_ inevitable?

_- Amestris-Central-_

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, fiddling with what looked like a small, black horse. He pretended to make it prance across his desk, a bored expression on his face. For now, he was back in the army and ready to help out. He'd been in the army ever since Ed had returned from his strange disappearance from Amestris, but then, the Fullmetal Alchemist had left once again. His dark blue eyes were narrowed as he yawned, not noticing that the door had opened to his office.

"General Mustang, sir, I-" Lieutenant Hawkeye's quiet voice broke the silence in the room, but abruptly cut off as she saw what Roy was doing. "Er…Is this a bad time?" she asked, a baffled expression on her face as she spotted the toy horse Mustang had.

Roy looked up, his blue eyes widening as he quickly stuffed the toy horse in his desk. "Eh…uh…Sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I, uh, wasn't expecting you to come in my office," he quickly explained, straightening up the things around hid desk and grabbing a pen, trying to look as if he had been working all along.

Lieutenant Hawkeye only laughed, "Yes well, I didn't come on conventional terms anyhow," she said, a smile on her face. Riza Hawkeye entered the room fully and closed the door behind her.

"Then why are you here?" Roy question, leaning forward on his desk, his military-like stature returning.

"Well, I was wanting to ask you if we-" but before Lieutenant Hawkeye could continue, the door opened and one of the newest State Alchemist, Jenrai, came in, her blue eyes wide.

"General, sir! One of the State Alchemists out in the East City was found killed! It's the sixth this week, General sir," Jenrai informed, her voice quick with panic.

Roy stood up, his blue eyes narrowing, "Sixth?" he repeated in a deadly tone. "You mean to say we've lost _six_ State Alchemist in a week? Who the hell is running the communication out there?" he snarled.

"I-It's Major Dain, sir. He-he's on the phone for you," Jenrai squeaked.

Roy sighed, walking back over to his desk. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" Neither noticed Riza leave the room, a look of worry on her face. "Huh? Homunculi? In the East City?" Roy gasped out, "Why wasn't I informed of any of this? Wha? What do you mean you lost transmission when calling up headquarters! These lines are secure-no one could have broken your connection!"

After a few more rants, Roy hung up the phone and turned around, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, what were you wanting to-" Roy cut off as he realized Riza wasn't there. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I believe she just left, sir!" Jenrai saluted, and then said, "May I be accused? I am supposed to be reporting in East City within three days and must get prepared, General Mustang, sir,"

"No," Roy stated firmly. "No one else is going to East City for the moment. Jenrai, I want you to gather up an investigation squad and bring them to me. Make sure they are good at spy work and aren't dimwitted like the lot of you out there," Roy growled and then dismissed the newest State Alchemist.

-_Amestris-Resembool-_

Winry Rockbell looked up from where she had been working on some more automail things. Sighing, she wiped sweat off of her forehead with a rag and then began putting the unfinished automail in a safe place. After she was done securing her precious things, Winry headed inside her grandmother, Pinako's, house. She was rather hungry and couldn't wait to eat.

"Are you done, Winry?" Pinako's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"For tonight, yes," she replied back, heading to her room to change her messy clothes. "Is dinner almost done?"

"I thought you were cooking it!" Pinako, Winry pinpointed, was in the living room. At her grandmother's words, the young teenager nearly fell over with disbelief.

A/N: Hey guys! I dunno if I got anything wrong, which I may very well have, but I'm rather new to Full Metal Alchemist, I've only been watching it for a week. But anyway, I've seen episodes 1-14 and 50-51 and 25-29. Plus the movie. Not a lot…so I hope I'm not getting anything wrong. But this IS a fan fiction, so I can change things around a bit. Also, I don't know a lot of the State Alchemists, I don't even know if it gives names for some, but I only know the main ones such as Major Hughes, General Mustang (who is SO hot!), Ed, Al, and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Do you guys know anymore? Oh yeah, have any of you heard that song: Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus?


End file.
